fakeracingseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
CTRS NMGAR
The CTRS is a racing series ran by 12.154.111.104. It is currently going into its fifteenth season. Former champions * Season 1: PH Williams defeats the dominant N2SC4R_YT for the title. * Season 2: Charlie Jackson * Season 3: Sky Lukewalker * Season 4: Dimundi * Season 5: Sally Hunter * Season 6: Austin DePlatt * Season 7: gordonfan291 * Season 8: Roman Rehall * Season 9: Tommy Roberts * Season 10: Brenna Carmichael * Season 11: Brenna Carmichael * Season 12: John Wes Arndt * Season 13: John Wes Ardnt * Season 14: Austin James Scott Roush v. Roman Rehall The series has a currently ongoing battle for driver with the most career wins. Scott Roush, after a dominant Season 7, took the lead from David Riviera for most races won with 13 and has since went up to 20 career wins, the last of which came at Richmond in Season 13. Roman Rehall also had two great seasons in Seasons 7 and 8, moving him up to 8 wins, but the run he went on in Seasons 12, 13, and 14 has moved him up from 9 to 17 wins and is rapidly closing on the dying Roush legacy. The third player in the battle is Season 8 rookie Heather Stucole, who has won 13 races, 9 of which have occurred since the privacy change in Season 10. Controversies * Season 5: Eliminate Martinsville or no? The officials eventually said yes to the elimination of Martinsville from the schedule until the track could be repaired to sustain CTRS racing. * Season 7: Ian Drobloski was accused of making intentionally bad flagcalls in order to influence the race finish of the NMGAR 800, and in turn caused a massive crash which sent driver Tripontakio Vernio to the hospital. * Season 7: Jarvi Lethinen controversy. Jarvi Lethinen was given assistance by multiple drivers including then-rookie non-eligible participant Heather Stucole to make the Season 7 playoffs. Jarvi was eventually ruled that the win was OK and thus Jarvi was eligible for the playoffs and made the Round of 12. * Season 7: Playoff eliminations. The rule was added as Amendment #2 to the Rule Book that any ties on the cutoff line for the playoffs will not be broken and extra slots will be added to the next round for drivers who are the victims of a tie. * Season 8: Amendment #3 to the Rule Book: Can one off drivers be eligible for the playoffs given they meet the Top 30 requirement? Yes, and this would be very important in Season 9 when the series switched to the charter system. * Season 9: Amendment #4 to the Rule Book: Abolition of the Playoff system. Tommy Roberts won the Season 9 Playoffs after various drivers committed shady acts in order to provide him with the title, and even he tried to choke it away to good friend Scott Roush. In the end, the series abolished the playoff system. * Season 9: Champions Racing Team chooses not to re-align with the abolitionist movement and decides to keep the playoff format in their way of deciding who gets declared the Season 10 champion. In the end CRT would declare B. Moss the champion, while the officials declared Brenna Carmichael the champion. * Season 11: Amendment 4 is repealed, now the Playoff system is back in effect after the teams saw its correct prediction of Brenna Carmichael's Season 11 title. It has continued to predict champions accurately since. * Season 12: B. Moss controversy. Her win at Sonoma was declared valid under CTRS rules, however many teams and drivers went on protest about this. The biggest name of whom was Lance Vernio who would have won the race had Moss been penalized. In the end, Vernio was not able to win another race and get into the playoffs, where he likely would have easily made the Round of 8. Winners There have been 117 different winners between Seasons 4 and 15 of the CTRS. Some of the notable ones include: N2SC4R_YT- first ever winner (Atlanta, S1) Lexi Millers- 50th winner (Bristol, S9) Erich Keplinger- 100th winner (Talladega Playoffs, S11) Brinolyn Moss- most recent winner (New Hampshire, S15) Season Links * Season 11 * Season 12 * Season 13 * Season 14 * Season 15